System of an Agent
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: Two NCIS agents from Guatanomo Detention Center of Cuba comes to Washington, asking for Gibbs' Team specifically. And what happens when they tell them what's up? Slash.
1. Transfers

**Title: **System of an Agent

**Chapter:** 1?

**Author:** PsychoticScam & Sexc Carebear

**Rating:** FRT to begin with, but gradually extends to FRAO

**Warning/Spoiler:** _SWAK_, _Twilight_

**Summary:** Two NCIS agents from Guatanomo Detention Center of Cuba comes to Washington, asking for Gibbs' Team specifically. And what happens when they tell them what's up?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own, we rent.

**Author's Note: **Slash to be. Not your cup o' tea, then see that button at the top left corner of your screen that reads '_BACK'_? Click it.

"Agent Gibbs," Director Sheppard began, turning in her chair, shoulder haunched so could support the phone she was using to speak through to the older man on the other end of the line. He hadn't hung up yet, so that was a good sign.

Jethro Gibbs, however, stood stoic, though signs of a frown disrupted the creases on his face. It didn't do no good, considering no one would see it if he decided to let it show, but it still gave him character.

"I got a call from a Kayla McClevan. She's an Agent from Guatanamo, and she says she's coming to see us. Are you aware of this? And don't lie to me." Gibbs let that frown he had been containting line his features, his jaw locked and lips a firm line. He thought for a moment, a sincere moment that briefly, if hardly ever, occurred, before shaking his head, before realizing she couldn't see it, so answered,

"No. Not that I can recall. Is that sufficient enough, or do I need to up the ante to your likings?" Sure, there was acid in that answer, and the second B came out of no where, but hell, he hadn't even got his morning coffee yet. He heard the Director of NCIS sigh over the phone, and he resisted the urge to give the same sigh, to mock.

"Gibbs, I--" And that was his que.

"Bye." He said without warning on her part, before hanging up. God, already his day was bad. Maybe if his coffee was inhaled quickly, than hope still may be a chance.

**Over the Pacific Ocean**

"Kayla." Jarrett McClevan Nádhera asked from where he rested on the couch of the air plane, his head back in an uncomfortable angle, his dark sunglasses on despite there being no sun within the craft. Kayla McClevan, who had been resting quite the opposite of her sibling by adoption, jerked awake, eyes wide, her hand already reaching for her six. But upon realizing there was no harm, and only Jarrett, tried to quickly pretend that she _wasn't_ going for her gun, but failed.

"I heard that, Kayla. Your loud when you move." He acknowledged, smirking numbly, accent thick. Kayla felt bad, now, and offered a smile. Jarrett returned it.

"I know, I'm sorry. What do you want?" She asked, her voice soft as always.

"Can you grab me a Fresca, hun? If you do, I'll share." He gave his cute smile again, and Kayla couldn't help but let hers grow. It was contagious.

"No problem." She said, and when the task was done, sat next to her brother, who sat up properly, and took a long swig of the grape fruit soda.

"So, who's this Gibbs we're going to meet?" He asked, setting the can down. Kayla removed the said man's file and read aloud,

"**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**," she read, "_Former United States Marine. Honorably discharged with rank of GySgt. Received a Silver Star for actions against the enemy in Desert Storm. Senior NCIS Agent, and has been in the service for 19 years, now. It says he has major issues with authority, and in the past year alone the subject has had confrontations with the FBI, CIA, DEA and just about any other Federal, Local, or foreign agency he has had contact with. Seems to instill a blind loyalty and respect in his subordinates and co-workers. Has been married 3 times_ ('That must be a dent in money,' Jarrett snickered), _and has no known relatives_." She read aloud, shutting the folder and handing it to Jarrett, before sitting back.

"From what his boss says, he sounds pretty dedicated. She says he can be scary, and that we might want to watch our backs," Jarrett snorted, bringing a grin to Kayla's lips, "But I told her we'd be fine."

"What about the two who work for _him_?" Kayla once again did that magic trick of hers, and produced two files.

"**Anthony Michael DiNozzo Jr. **Says here that his _previous law enforcement experience is from 2 Years Peoria, IL Police Department 18 months, Philadelphia, PA Police Department 22 months, and Baltimore, MD, and now at NCIS, Washington, D.C. 30 months. Self Confident and charming. The scion of a wealthy Long Island banker and an only child, he feels the constant need to be the center of attention_ ('Sound Familiar,' Jarrett?).

**Caitlyn Todd**. _Previous Secret Service Agent, before she resigned and Special Agent Gibbs hired her. Special Skills include Profiling_." They both knew that if she was in the Secret Service, then they wouldn't get a lot of access to the rest of her file. Jarrett leaned back, laying his head back. Kayla was silent, not sure if her brother just wanted to sleep, or if he was thinking. But by the way his breathing evened out, she knew he was sleeping.

An hour later, and they were driving down the streets of downtown Washington, D.C. Jarrett had contently introduced _Rascal Flatts _to the CD player of their rental car, and was now softly singing to '_Bless the Broken Road_', and Kayla inhaled his voice. It was so soft, and if you listened hard, you could hear his accent on the edge of the words.

"Like my singing?" He chuckled. Kayla grinned.

"Of course I do. I'm your sister, I'm supposed to." Jarrett lightly tapped her arm with a giddy giggle as he sat back, his shades hiding his unseeing eyes, and Kayla could only let her grin expand into a smile. Soon enough, they had come to their destination. They got out of the car (to Jarrett's disappointment, having been 'in the moment' with the song), and headed towards the doors. Inside, they were met by security, and they needed only to flash their badges to get by and into the elevator.

"What's it look like in here?" Kayla heard Jarrett ask, and she looked at him with a smile.

"A literal tin bucket." Jarrett snickered, showing his teeth in a white grin.

"Rusty?"

"No, no. Just the opposite. Stainless steel, I bet." The elevator stopped at their floor they needed, and Jarrett limped out first, having been in the navy himself, Kayla following on his heels and giving him directions to where they were supposed to go. The second bullpen section. When they turned into the section, Kayla noticed two men and a women, who she guessed was Caitlyn Todd. Across from her at another desk was a younger man, not so focused, and she knew immediately it was Anthony DiNozzo. And the older man at the desk to Kate's left, was probably Gibbs. She was about to speak but 'Gibbs' beat her to it.

"Can I help you?" He said, not even bothering to look up.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Jarrett asked, looking directly in front of him, as he would if he were talking to his CO. Said man finally looked up and at them.

"I'm assuming your Special Agent Kayla McClevan and Special Agent Jarrett Nádhera?" At their nod, he stood and walked toward them, looking Jarrett in the eye, which cause Kayla to settle her giggles.

"Well? You're here now. And I want to know why." He questioned, practically in Jarrett's face. It seemed like Jarrett was looking at Gibbs, but truly, he wasn't.

"I'm sorry we didn't contact you ahead of time, but it was urgent." Gibbs turned to look at Kayla.

"Define 'urgent', Special Agent McClevan." His tone was all business, and Kayla smiled softly, her features never faltering even when she was faced with the grouchy ex-Marine.

"'Urgent' as in an escaped Terrorist. And from what we've learned, you've dealt with one this past year, am I wrong, sir?" Jarrett answered for her, turning his head so it seemed he was looking at the obvious boss. Anthony DiNozzo was watching them, practically drooling from what Kayla could see, and giggled silently, triggering Caitlyn Todd to look up, then at DiNozzo, and gave him a look that said 'you bonehead'.

"No, but it would've been better if you told me ahead of time." Gibbs said, eyes cold and hard.

"Uh, excuse me," Caitlyn spoke up, and both new agents looked at her, "Why us? Don't you have other people in Guatanamo who can do this?" She asked, and her voice clearing shouted 'curiosity'. Jarrett gave a semi-sad smile.

"Because somehow he smuggled his way into America, and is in Washington, ma'am." Gibbs looked at him, a frown present on his features. But what Jarrett said next broke a string inside of him.

"He seems to be related to the terrorist you came in contact with here, sir." And Gibbs' eyes grew distant, and he turned around, walking back towards his desk.

"As long as your here, _I'm_ your boss. You got that? You follow my orders. I tell you to jump, you ask how high, got it?" He said, and got a 'yes sir' out of it.

"Good. Now, I want to know more about this terrorist."

After they had explained the details, Gibbs had headed off toward the Directors office, leaving the siblings alone with the other agents. Caitlyn got up and approached them.

"Hey, don't mind him. He's a grouch. I'm Kate Todd, and that fool over there," She nodded in Anthony's direction, "is Tony DiNozzo." She introduced themselves, and Jarrett smiled as Kate held out her hand and he took it. Kate smiled, shaking Jarrett's hand.

"I'm Jarrett Nádhera, and this is Kayla McClevan." Kayla gave a smile, and a curt wave.

"Your accent. Czech? Or is it Scottish?" Her voice was soft as her hand, and Jarrett liked someone like that. They were easy to make friends.

"Actually, it is a Scottish-British Mix, with Czech, really." He corrected, kissing her hand politely. Kate blushed. Tony rolled his eyes, and smirked at the other man.

"You speak any of it?" Kate gave him a look.

"Well, obviously, Tony." Said man raised his hands in defense. Kate turned back to Jarrett, and pulled back her hand as Jarrett let go of it.

"Sorry about him. He's kind of a..." And she rolled her eyes, and even though Jarrett couldn't see it, he laughed.

"Is he now?" He said, looking in the direction he had heard Tony's voice. Kayla grinned as she shook hands with Kate. The other women smiled back, and looked between the two.

"I'll show you around." She offered, and the siblings gladly accepted the offer.

**The Lab**

Abby swayed her head back and forth to the music she loved so, snapping her fingers now and then to the tune. The 'swoosh' of the door opening caught her attention and she turned around, a smile erupting over her face.

"Hey! We've got new students?" She sounded excited, Jarrett thought. He grinned, and fooled back.

"Transfers." Abby's smile reached ear to ear.

"Awesome. Where from?" She asked Kate, who answered. Abby nearly squealed as she got up, scooting close to Jarrett.

"Is that a Trivium 2006 Leather Collar I see?" She asked, her excitement rising. Jarrett couldn't hide his widening grin.

"Yup. Premium Vr. I got it free, too." Abby's eyes widened.

"How'd you manage that?" She leaned against the table, watching Jarrett intently, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Kate and Kayla shared a knowing smile between them as Jarrett began shooting off how he managed to get it, and offered to get her one, which she jumped at, and threw her arms around the young man, before pulling back.

"I'm sorry. I'm Abby, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice sounded gravelly, and Jarrett liked it.

"Jarrett, and that's Kayla." He gestured to his sister. It was a surprise no one had figured out that they were related. After they talked for a moment more, they moved on, to the Morgue, and to Ducky.

**Morgue**

"And then she said--Caitlyn! How wonderful for you to visit. Oh, and who are these two? The Agents from Guatanamo, I presume?" How he did that, Kate had yet to figure out. So she smiled, and nodded.

"Yup. Guys, this is Ducky and his assistant, Gerald." They shook hands and exchanged names and Kate asked about their on going case, before turning to leave with Gerald, the siblings close behind. But before Jarrett left, Ducky called him back. Just him.

"I'll be with you in a moment, ok?" Kayla nodded, and she followed the other two out. Jarrett limped back toward the Coroner, and stood in front of him.

"You're blind, correct?" Jarrett smiled, turning his head slightly.

"I didn't expect to hide it from a doctor." Ducky ducked his head, looking up at him from behind his glasses.

"My dear boy, that's not the only thing, is it?" Jarrett bit his lip, contemplating one whether he should tell him. His good side won.

"Yeah." Ducky nodded, closing his eyes in understanding.

"Come back sometime soon, and I'll give you a check-up." He offered kindly, and Jarrett nodded, before walking out.

**Bullpen**

"So, you're Navy?" Tony asked, watching Jarrett, who nodded numbly, leaning against Kate's desk. Tony grinned, looking at Gibbs.

"He doesn't look like he is." Gibbs shot him a look, before turning to Jarrett.

"Ten-hut!" He said, and Jarrett became alert, turning to face Gibbs, his arm coming up to salute.

"Yes sir!" He boomed, and even Kayla looked impressed.

"At ease." Gibbs said, and Jarrett lowered his arm, visibly relaxing, his arms coming to his backside and crossing. Gibbs looked around at Tony, whose eyebrows were high.

"Or maybe he is." The younger man said, turning back to his work, so his boss wouldn't try and murder him. Gibbs smirked, and turned back to Jarrett, nodded, and walked around his desk. Kayla gave Jarrett a soft tap, and it told Jarrett that he could relax.

**Later that Night**

It was late, and Jarrett had stayed behind, taking up on Ducky's offer. He swung his legs off the side of one of the morgue tables.

"What kind of pills are you taking and how many, young Jarrett?" The older man asked as he waved a flashlight in front of Jarrett's eye, holding his eyelid so he wouldn't blink if it did effect him, yet it didn't.

"I take 2 pills for my Anxiety, 3 for my leg, and 2 for my heart." Ducky nodded as he took in the information, frowning at the conditions of Jarrett's unseeing eyes.

"It seems you've had an infection with your eye?" Jarrett nodded.

"Yeah. The cornea transplant didn't work out."

"I also see some scaring." He added. Jarrett nodded once more. Ducky sighed as he pulled back, looking at the younger man who seemed to have had such a hard time recently.

"What've you been doing all your life?" Jarrett gave a smile, shaking his head with a small chuckle as he faced his lap.

"Fighting." He answered truthfully, and Ducky placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jarrett gladly accepted it.

He and Ducky left, and unfortunately, it was raining. Ducky offered him a ride, but he declinded, and chose to stick to a cab. He sat there for awhile, thinking. It had been a long time since he had anytime to do that. A somewhat familiar voice broke his thoughts and he turned to the owner of the voice. It was Tony's, he knew that, and he greeted the man with a smile. He heard car brakes, and assumed he was driving.

"Hey, you okay there?" He asked, and Jarrett nodded.

"Just fine." But he bet he didn't look fine. He probably looked like some sick, wet dog.

"Need a ride?" Jarrett thought on it for a moment. It was obvious that in this rain, he wasn't going to get a cab. So, he took up the offer and got in the passenger side of the car. Tony glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Wanna grab a coffee? On me." He asked, and was giddy when Jarrett nodded thoughtfully. They drove through Tim Hortens, getting himself 1 sugar 2 cream, and Jarrett 2 sugar, 2 cream. They sat in the car a moment, drinking in silence, before Tony spoke up again.

"It's night, and your wearing sunglasses? Isn't it a bit hard to see?" He asked, amusement in his voice. Jarrett grinned.

"Nope." He looked where he heard Tony's voice, and the engine started up again. Soon, Tony stopped at where Kayla and he were staying. He thanked Tony, and disappeared into the building. Tony waited for a moment, before putting the car in drive, and leaving. He drove in silence until he reached the house, and stumbled inside, exhausted. He collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. He felt himself begin to drift, but jerked awake when he felt someone pulling on his left shoe until it came off, and smiled sleepily.

"You startled me, boss." Gibbs looked up at Tony, and took off the other shoe, before crawling up and laying next to his lover, his hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, it's Jethro when we're alone." He breathed, and the two shared a kiss. Tony moaned into it, enjoying the tangy taste of his lovers' coffee against his tongue. Gibbs pulled back and Tony whined, pouting.

"Not tonight. You're tired." To prove his point, Gibbs helped him sit up, only to have the younger man fall back onto the bed again. Tony grumbled something about having strict bosses as lovers, and with the assistance of Gibbs, managed to get his clothes off.

"Where were you anyway?" He asked as they settled, Tony's head on his chest, his arm resting on Tony's back. The younger man shut his eyes as Gibbs began to stroke his back.

"I drove that new dude to his hotel. It was raining out, and it looked like he wasn't going to get a cab anytime soon." He mumbled, but Gibbs heard it.

"Better then I'd do." He laughed gruffly, and he felt Tony's breath against his chest, telling him that that was as much as a laugh he was going to get out of him tonight.

"Go to sleep, now." And that he did.

**Hotel **

Jarrett asked for his room, and with guidance from the desk clerk, and walked into the warm room, and was to be greeted by barking and a furious Kayla.

"Jarrett! Where the hell were you! I was worried sick! Oh, and I got Toby sent here so when we go out, you can bring him with you." She scolded, but turned soft. Jarrett bent down with a wince from his leg, before getting up and laying on the bed, patting the sheets to let the seeing-eye husky know he could come up. And the dog did just that, laying his head on his master's stomach, and Jarrett ran his hand over the soft fur.

"I was with Ducky; he figured me out, then Tony offered me a ride, we got coffee, then I came here. And I appreciate you getting Toby." He was smiling softly. He and Toby had an unbreakable bond that he had had since he first got Toby as a puppy, and when he could still see. But that was 6 years ago. Kayla saw that content look and her heart melted. It was a great thrill to see Jarrett like this: calm, relaxed, and care free. No thinking. That's what she liked to see. She laughed lightly.

"You're glasses, Houdini."

"Oh yeah." Jarrett reached up and removed his dark sunglasses, setting them on the beside table and opened his eyes. From where Kayla sat, they looked grey, but she knew from when you see them close up, they're a dull blue, like all the life had been sucked from it, and it was just so sad to see in such a energetic soul, that had gradually become haunted.

"We should get some sleep." His soft, Scottish-British with Czech accent tore through her thoughts, and she looked to see that Jarrett was now huddled under his covers, his soaking clothes probably hung up in the bathroom or something. She agreed with a 'okay' and let herself cuddle under the sheets as well, and followed her brother into a heavy sleep.

**Following Day**

Jarrett stretched as he and Kayla walked along the street, and he was quite content. His back didn't hurt, and that was the best thing about hotel room beds. They didn't hurt you. Kayla, on the other hand, hated them with a passion. They had decided against driving today, since it was a nice day for a walk, and Jarrett could do good with that exercise, since it had been a good deal of time since he last worked out in public, or even period. They walked in silence, just basking and enjoying the presence of one another, until a by-passer grabbed hold onto Kayla's arm.

"Hey, babe. Why you with him, eh? I can bet you one thousand I'm better then he is." And as if he was trying to prove his point, he ran his hand up her thigh. Jarrett glared, and even though he couldn't see what was going down, he knew it wasn't good.

"Let me go!" Kayla screamed, sending a blow to the mans stomach, and he lurched forward, arms around his stomach as if he were being sick. Jarrett took Kayla and put her behind him, standing as first defense. He turned his head slightly and put his hands behind his back, and as Kayla looked down, she noticed he was signing.

'Get Help'. Kayla put a hand against his back, and took off to go get such a thing. The man turned to follow, but Jarrett sent a blow to his cheek. The man grunted, but didn't back down. He retaliated by sending his own bone crunching blow to Jarrett's cheek, sending his sunglasses flying and letting them crack to pieces. Jarrett snarled, and before he could make another blow, the man had tackled him, sending him to the ground and landing hard on his bad leg, and the shock went up to his hip, which jolted in pain, and he let out a cry. The man pinned him, but Jarrett wouldn't let him win. He held up his arm as the man took a swipe with something he guessed was a knife, and winced as it sliced through his shirt and arm. He struggled to push the man back, and when he managed to, he sent a punch to the mans eye, and the man, unfortunately, returned it, and Jarrett found himself sprawled on the ground, before his hands instinctively reached up to cover his eye as he cried out with anguish and pain. He heard the man start to try another attack, and he winced, preparing himself for a wicked pain.

"NCIS! Drop the weapon now!" Came an voice that demanded authority. He heard a clink, then mindless ranting, and someone he recognized as Tony reading him the mans rights for assaulting an officer, and Kayla's hands suddenly appeared on his cheeks, comforting and soothing.

"Oh god, Jer, look at your eye. Kate, help me." And Jarrett felt himself being supported and he limped with their help back to the NCIS building.

**Morgue**

"My dear boy, you haven't been in Washington for a day yet and you get attacked. This world isn't kind to you, is it?" Ducky asked as he began to check out his eye. Jarrett gave a weak smile, wincing as he shifted.

"Yeah, funny, huh?" He snorted and yelped as Ducky poked his hip, "That's tender, Duck! That hurt." He whimpered, shifting his unseeing eyes in the direction he knew Ducky was. He heard the elder man chuckle, and Jarrett pouted.

"It does."

"You'll be fine. It's a good thing I keep a cane with me, isn't it?" He said as he helped Jarrett sit up, and offered him a pain pill, which Jarrett eagerly swallowed. He stood up and with the help of the cane, managed to walk. He shook Ducky's hand, and nodded his head.

"Thanks for the help," He said, and at Ducky's hand shake, let go and turned toward the door where Kayla was and where she helped him into the elevator. Ducky sighed as he watched them leave, then said to himself,

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing those two much more often then I see dead bodies, soon."

**Bullpen**

"You know that new guy?" Tony whispered, leaning over Kate's desk, grinning. Kate made a sound to show she was listening.

"Well, he's blind." Kate smiled at this, and Tony blinked. "What?" Kate shot him a look, before turning to him.

"I knew that, Tony. If you'd use your eyes, you'd be able to too." Tony gaped, and looked up as Kayla and Jarrett entered the room. He offered a smile and a wave, and scooted over to his bosses desk. Again, Tony leaned in, this time toward Gibbs, whispering, "He's blind, boss." Jarrett smirked as he entered the section, then what he said next surprised everyone, excluding his sister.

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo Jr.. I got that from the file. Tall, Lean, Dirty blonde, brownish green eyes, white smile..." And he began ticking off his weight and height, as well. Tony stood stunned, blinking.

"And going bald." Jarrett threw in with a evil grin. Tony faltered, and frowned.

"I'm not." Even though, he reached up and patted his hair. Kate and Kayla laughed and Jarrett had a smug look, as if saying 'I'm blind not deaf'. Gibbs gave a sharp whistle of interruption, and all eyes were on him. But his eyes were focused elsewhere, eyeing Kayla and Jarrett, who stood at attention. Kayla knew from the look on Gibbs face that he was _not_ happy.

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell us you were blind, Special Agent Nádhera?" The young Marine was about to answer, but Gibbs continued,

"And why you didn't tell us that you and Special Agent McClevan share the same name?" And the look of shock that crossed their faces was almost unbearable.

**TBC...**

I'm evil, lol. Some of the information I used in their files was from the CBS website Shhh. I know, corney ending. Trust me, it gets better. And funnier, too.


	2. Steve Irwin, Coffe, and White Tanktops

**Author's Note: **Slash to be. Not your cup o' tea, then see that button at the top left corner of your screen that reads '_BACK'_? Click it. Check the first chapter for our Disclaimer.

Writing this chapter was actually very difficult, because Sexc and I didn't have it planned. We have all the good and funny parts later on planned, and we didn't even think that this'd get off the ground, but it appearently did. So, sorry for the delay on this. Also, since the unfortunate event of Steve "The Crocodile Hunter" Irwin's death, we have made small part in here dedicated to him.

**Chapter 2?**

Jarrett rotated his jaw, and he felt Kayla brush against his side, and then still.

"Well, sir, I was afraid that it would cause some trouble in our investigation, sir." Jarrett said his thoughts honestly, sweat from his nervousness forming on his upper lip. Kayla saw this and spoke up quickly.

"It was for the good of the case, Special Agent Gibbs. And-and Jarrett's a fine agent even without his sight. He has been for 5 years now." She felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over her at her bluff. She had known Jarrett since she was 7, and even then she stood up for him. All the bigger kids would pick on him, call him names and diss his family and horrible profound names would follow. Jethro cleared his throat.

"How would you know this if you youself is just a Probie, Special Agent McClevan." Shit. Kayla shifted. Jarrett, sensing her uncomfortable trait she exhibited, stood up in return.

"She's right, sir. Although, Paperwork is one minor problem, but Kayla usually does it for me. I swear I won't let you down. I've been blind for a couple of years now, way long before I was on NCIS. If I couldn't handle anything, don't you think I wouldn't be here?" Gibbs had to admit, the kid had a point. Yet, he knew the conflict wouldn't end there.

"Fine. But you're under my belt, so you listen to me still, got it?" They both straightened their posture and nodded, Jarrett throwing in a 'yes sir!' and a salute.

Tony grinned. He liked this kid. He was lean and well groomed. His hair was somewhat of a shag, like his had been before he'd cut it to a more... controlable state, but Jarrett seemed to have no trouble keeping it tame. It was black and red, and shined in the light of the bullpen. He was dressed formally, in a sports-jacket and a pale green shirt with a checkered tie, and pinstripe slacks. An attractive trait. Did he even know what he was wearing?

"Uh, boss?" He asked, his eyes never weavering from the blind man. His gaze sweeped down at his shoes, and his brows flew up with amusement. Checkered converse. Heh.

"Mm." Was his reply. He grinned.

"Where will they be setting up? Y'know, in the bullpen?" There was a long pause as Gibbs though for a moment. Damn, where was he going to set them up?

"We'll get two extra desks pulled in." He said, getting up to go confront the Director on his new discoveries and the subject of bringing in the desks.

"In the mean time, you can use Special Agent McGee's desk." He threw back over his shoulder as he hiked the length of the stairs, before disappearing from their view. Kayla looked over at Kate with a curious look.

"Who's Special Agent McGee?" She asked, but was rudely interuptted.

"Hey, Jarrett, wanna take a walk?" The blind man turned his head to Tony, and contemplated the offer, before turning his head to Kayla, who grinned.

"Don't let him get hurt." She said, and Tony grinned.

"I won't." He replied. Kate and Kayla shared a knowing smile, before Kate said, "She wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." He sneered playfully as he led the other agent out of the bullpen, bursting into a conversation of movies, which turned out to be _The Poisedon_. Kayla turned back to Kate with an annoyed smile.

"Well, as I was saying before a certain man interuppted, Who's Special Agent McGee?" Kate grinned, motioning for Kayla to haul over Tony's chair, which she did and leaned forward on the table to listen.

"He's our Computer Geek. Gibbs brought him coffee, once." Kayla was silent, before Kate continued. "He never brings coffee to anyone." Kayla caught on and raised her head.

"Oh. That good, eh? Well, I've got to introduce Jarrett to him. Before he lost his sight, he was a computer geek, too. Come to think of it, he's still a geek. Just doesn't show much of his geeky side." They shared a laugh. Kayla smiled, before her eager cheekiness wanted to know more about this entitled 'Computer Geek'.

"Well, he's cute. I give him kudo's for that. When he was a probie, Tony always, and when I say always I mean constantly, order him around even if it wasn't nessescary. He was so insecure. Like when he dated Abby." Kayla bit her lip. Damn. So, he's dating someone. Wait. That was past-tense.

"Dated?" She echoed. Kate nodded.

"It didn't work out, I guess." Jackpot! She grinned to herself. Kate saw it and smiled, before asking softly, "How did your brother lose his sight?" Kayla paused, before she decided that she could trust Kate. She was a former Secret Service Agent and now in NCIS. She was trustable material.

"He never told me the details. When he was 18, he was sent to Iraq. He said he was captured and held hostage for 3 months before they came and got him. He was sent home, and he was just so frail. He never did tell us how, exactly. But there was a lot of therapy. He doesn't use Toby as much though." Kate frowned.

"Toby?" Kayla nodded.

"His seeing eye-dog. He's real loyal. Jerr used to sled dogs. Toby's all he's got left of his old team." She said, a sad tone ghosted in her voice. Kate decided to brighten things.

"What did you do, before you joined?"

"Me? Well, I rode and competed horses in races and shows. I still ride, but not as much." Kate's grin stretched the length of her face.

"Really? Do you think you could teach me to ride sometime?" She asked, hope dawning. Kayla smiled back. Yup. She definately knew that things between this team would be good.

**Downtown**

"...And then it was just the lights hovering over them? C'mon. I liked the first one better." Jarrett said, a hop in his step. Tony had proved to be a pretty interesting guy. Though the constant debate between them on whether the original or the new improved _Poisedon_ wouldn't let up.

"What are you talking about? It's all in the Special Effects, dude! I mean, c'mon. It couldn't get any better then it was! Well, maybe later on in a more enhanced future, but it took the cake." Tony argued. Jarrett shook his head, his dark sunglasses nudging his skull.

"You have no taste." He heard Tony scoff.

"I do. It's just no into old movies." Jarrett snickered.

"Not even John Wayne?"

"...Excluding that." He said, dragging his eyes lazily through a shop window to check out a suit. Jarrett wasn't so bad. At least he knew some of the good movies that were in town. And he liked most of the ones he did, too.

"So. off topic of the movies, tell me about yourself." Tony started a bit, but quicky composed himself.

"Well, as long as you tell me about yourself later." At Jarrett's dissmising wave, he began.

"Well, what don't you know about me?"

"Anything that's not in your file." Oh. Tony grinned.

"Well, I love long walks along the beach, full of babes, mind you, and Tequila's. Can't beat those." He joked and grinned at Jarrett's amused shake of the head. "Oh, and I love a good flick. Your turn."

"I sled." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You what?" He repeated incorrectly, making it Jarrett's turn to smirk.

"I sled. Dogs. I'm still pretty good at it. I love to fly, too. When I was in the Navy, I tried for an Aviator. Didn't work out, though. The sounds at night are relaxing too." Tony shrugged, turning his shoulders to excuse a woman who walked by him, and he couldn't resist turning his head to let his gaze follow after her. He felt a blunt tap against his chest.

"Don't do that." Jarrett snickered as he spoke, and Tony furrowed his brow.

"Do what?"

"Check by-passers out." Tony's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" His voice was awed. Jarrett turned his head, a grin filling his face. Damn, he _is _cute.

"I have my ways." And Tony knew that someday, he'd find those ways. They stopped at a StarBucks, and he ordered his usual coffee, and got a kind to Jarrett's liking as well. Tony drummmed his fingers as his gaze lazily wandered over the man in front of him. It was true, that he was good looking, but there seemed to be something... haunted about him.

"You done?" He asked, and Tony jerked, shaking off the response and looking to his eyes.

"Hm?"

"You done checking me out?" Jarrett repeated, taking a heavy sip from his coffee, welcoming the burn to his tongue. Tony grinned that cheeky grin, and swivled in his chair a bit.

"Who says I was checking you out?" He asked, staring intently, totally focused on the person across from him. Jarrett smiled, his sunglasses riding up his nose and resting where his smile ended. Yup. He was definately going to like this place.

**Following Day - Hotel**

Kayla groaned as she sat up, her back throbbing from the uncomfortable feeling of the lumpy hotel room, which was all but comfy. She turned to her brothers bed, and laughed quietly at what she saw. All that could be seen of her brother was his black and red hair, tuffs of it, protruding from the blankets at the pillows, and then it was just a lump from there on. Toby had somewhere during the night snuck onto the bed, and was resting his head on his master's back, snoring softly, that must be lulling the older agent in his rest. Otherwise, he'd be up and wired. Kayla sighed, feeling sorry that she'd have to get him up, but approached the bed none the less, shaking the slight form of her brother.

"Mmrrhh." He groaned, shifting but not waking. Kayla sighed.

"You give me no choice." She meandered over to the washroom, filling their hotel bucket with water, and returned to her brother's bed and attempted to wake him once more, yet failed.

"Fine. Have it your way." She said, before dumping the load of water all across her brother. The blind man lept up with a squeal of surprise, before he began to yell.

"AIIE! That's fucking cold!" He screamed, kicking off the now soaked blankets and escaping the bed, standing in only his boxers and a wet t-shirt. Kayla laughed at her brothers torment. Jarrett, with a sneer, mocked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's all laugh at the funny and frozen blind man. Hardy har har." He grumbled, stomping toward the washroom. Kayla sobered.

"Jerr, watch the--" WHACK! "...wall."

"Ung." Was his reply.

After they had become decent and washed, they set out. Toby panted at Jarrett's side, his tail lashing as he trotted to their pace, his ears perked and his walk almost a bounce with excitement. It probably had been a long time since the dog was out, and now that he was, he was hellbent on exploring. The husky wandered everywhere they walked, sniffing objects he probably never seen in his confindment at Guantanamo, and when he raised his leg to mark territory on a shiny looking Ferari, Kayla scolded him, and down went the leg. He trotted after them, and settled on a building to mark. They had gotten a few paces ahead of him before he was at Jarrett's side again.

"Heel." Jarrett commanded, and the dog immediately went into work mode. He stood solid, waiting for his master to take the harness in hand, and once the blind man did, took up responsibility to make sure he was his masters' eyes. Kayla watched with smiling eyes. Ever since Jarrett found out he wouldn't be able to do much of the things he could before, he had grown attached to Toby. And she ahd grown even more attached to her big brother. Jarrett turned to her.

"Hey, do I have a mark any where?" He asked, and Kayla flushed, thanking god that Jarrett couldn't see it at the moment.

"No." She said, rather quickly. But Jarrett continued.

"It doesn't hurt here," He gestured to his cheek, "or here," another gesture, this time to the nose, "but here." He ran an invisible line across his forhead, which had a rather large lump and was beginning to turn a dark purple. Kayla gave a small smile.

"No, not at all." She giggled silently, and Jarrett brushed it off as they made their way to the NCIS Building.

**Bullpen**

Gibbs looked up as he heard the sound of thumping feet, and just about fainted.

"What the HELL is that doing here?" He demanded, looking at the dog, who Jarrett released, which allowed the purebred to roam, his tail wagging with unexplored excitement. Gibbs felt his eye twitch and the dog licked his shoe, and he fought off the urge to give it a whack in the nose.

"Toby," Tony, who had just walked in, obviously oblivious to the new guest, snapped his head up at what he thought was his name, "Come," Jarrett patted his thigh, and Tony raised an eyebrow as he walked towards him. Kayla watched in amusement. As if Jarrett sensed him, he looked in the direction of Tony.

"Unless your name is now _Toby_," He stretched the words, making his accent sound thicker then it was, "I suggest you sit back down." Tony did just that, his eyes wide now. The dog turned at his anme and trotted over, sitting pretty at his master's feet.

"He's my seeing eye-dog, _boss_," He hissed the last word out, not quite having come to right terms with the man. Gibbs felt his lip twitch, but didn't any anything. Jarrett jumped as a soft buzzing noise began, and Kayla looked at him. Jarrett raised a finger in a 'one moment' gesture, and removed the phone from his pocket, meandering over to the window and answered. Tony watched him, before turning to Kayla.

"What happened to his head?" He whispered. Kayla giggled.

"He walked into a wall this morning." Tony let out a mock hiss of pain.

"Ouch." Kayla was about to answer, but a loud cry of anguish split her idea. Nearly every occupant in the entire room glanced over to the blind man, who was shaking and suttering out his words, and then managed to close his cell. Kayla rshed over to her brother's side, Toby scurrying along behind her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, making him jump, before she gently soothed the tense limbs.

"Ouche, what's wrong, dautie?" Jarrett couldn't hold back the hiccup that escaped him as he leaned into his sister shoulder.

"I-it's Steve... oh god... Kayla... h-he's gone..." He sobbed, his arms coming around to hold his little sister, whose face had turned into one of sad shock, her eyes glossing.

"Steve-o? No..." Her arms tightened around her brother and once she managed to calm him down, she turned to Gibbs, who's face was stoic, and he nodded. Kayla gave a weak smile, helping Jarrett along.

"C'mon..." She coaxed, whistling for Toby who came, and Jarrett fumbled for the harness, before getting a firm grasp. Once they were in the elevator, Kayla shut it down and turned to her brother.

"How'd it happen?" She could feel the hot burning of tears rolling off her cheeks.

"He was making a documentary, a-and a stingray s-stabbed him through the heart with it's b-barb." He hiccoughed, and leaned into his sister for support.

"Wanna go see Abby?" She asked softly. In the little time they've been there, Jarrett had become so attached to Abby, it was like they were brother and sister. When Jarrett nodded, she flicked the elevator back to life and headed to the right floor.

**Lab**

Abby seemed quite content in her bouncing around the lab, music blaring. Kayla smiled bleakly, and made a gesture for Toby to lead Jarrett into the room. His claws clicked, bringing Abby's attention to them with a smile, but it faded.

"Oh, Jerr, what's wrong?" She asked, truly concerned as she scurried over. Jarrett rubbed his unseeing eyes, and filled her in. Abby's distraught face looked between the two siblings.

"_The Crocodile Hunter_? No way! I loved that guy..." She said, hugging the two. Kayla patted Abby's back, and pulled back.

"Mind baby-sitting him for me for a bit?" She asked softly. Abby nodded, a smile returning, though not by much.

"Sure thing." And with that, Kayla left.

**Bullpen**

Tony watched as the two wandered off, before turning to Gibbs.

"McGee's getting in today. I told her about them on the phone. Said he couldn't wait." The younger man grinned, leaning against his lover, who gave him a look. Tony shrugged, kissing his lover's chin, causing Gibbs to jerk his head up as he tried to avoid it, but failed. He stopped everything as he heard the ding of the elevator, and looked up. Kayla stepped out from the elevator with a grim face. Steve Irwin hadn't been a close friend, but Jarrett knew him pretty well. How, she didn't know. Maybe he'd end up telling her one day. Her gaze wandered, meeting Tony's and she smiled breifly, before walking over. Gibbs turned stoic once more.

"So, what do we need to know on this Isaak Niverda?" He asked, watching her sloutch. Kayla bit her lip, before answering.

"He's capable of alot of things. We had him switched to maximum security after he somehow managed to slip in a weapon and tried to murder one of his cellmates. When he did escape, we found at least three gaurds dead. He's pretty vicious from what I've learned in our interrogations." Tony glanced up.

"You interrogate the whacko alone?" Kayla shook her head.

"No, no. Jarrett and Toby would be with me." Tony shrugged rolling his shoulders. Gibbs cleared his throat, bringing Kayla to look at him.

"Sorry. From what we know, his specialty is explosives, but he could be flexible in his terms of destruction." Kayla's voice sounded cold. Probaby from the loss of someone she knew.

It wasn't a good hour later until Jarrett came up, guided by Toby, Kate on his heels. He listened as Gibbs made a sharp remark about her being late, then for her to follow him to the lab for an update, and then it was silence. As they worked in that silence, Jarrett was focusing on figuring out the keys of the keyboard, and typing away, writing a message. It was going to be his regards to Terri and her kids. She was alone, with two kids, who Steve would never gotten to see grow up. He shook his head, and only looked up again when Kayla let out a cry.

Timothy McGee walked out of the elevator, a bit nervous about meeting with the newest members of the team. He had been on holiday so he had missed the first introductions. When Tony had explained about them, he had said that the male was blind yet intimidating in his own way, a thick, dark accent that was either Scottish, British, or Czech from what the blind man had said. When he had spoken about the girl, he had said that she was kind and had a soft, quite voice with the hint of a Scottish brogue to it. McGee smiled at that. He had always found unique woman attractive, and being from Scotland and living in Washington DC was quite unique.

Tim was so into his thoughts that when he turned the corner in to the Bullpen, he never saw the small woman who was also rounding the corner at the exact same time. They collided, Timothy's hot coffee spilling all over the front of the young woman's white turtle neck sweater.

The woman let out a cry of surprise. "Oi! What was that for, ye blind fool! No pun intended there, Jarrett." She scolded, her accent thick, and that was when McGee knew that he had just met Kayla McCleaven. 

"I-i-im so-so sorry! Here let me help you with that." McGee began to pat down the front of the girls steaming sweater, not aware of the crimson blush that covered her face.

Whack. McGee's head turned at the hard impact of her hand on his cheek. "Don't touch me!" She cried out, trying to pull the sticking material from her body. "Owwie! It burns!" She cried, finally ripping the shirt from her body.

McGee stared wide eyes at the two twin breasts that appeared before his face, concealed only by a flimsy white tank top and a black bra. Wow, now where had those come from? She had to be at least a size 34 D. 

"Kayla? What's going on? Are you alright? Is someone hurting you? If they are just tell me who and I'll teach them better than to mess with my little sister." Came a heavy, dark, accented masculine voice.

McGee took a gulp of air. The second sibling had arrived. Jarret McCleaven.

"I'm okay Jerr, its just that I got some coffee spilled down the front of me." Kayla's voice was no longer hard and angry, but soft and gentle. Quiet, her accent only barely hinted in her speech. McGee groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

Jarret walked over to where his sister's voice had been directed from. He felt for her hand, then taking it, gave it a small squeeze. "You sure your alright?" He asked, concern measuring his every word.

Kayla smiled at her unseeing brother. Giving him a pat on the cheek she reassured him, "I'm sure, I'll just go borrow one of Anthony's sweaters, he seems to always have an extra pair of clothing here." 

Jarret snickered at that. "That's because he probably sweats like a pig."

"Hey! I do not!" Tony's indignant voice contradicted. "I just do lots of physical work."

Kayla rolled her eyes in unison with her brother. When Tony's eyes widened and dropped down to her skimpy shirt, Kayla flushed, pulling her hand away from her brother and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I borrow one of your extra shirts Anthony? This Kind young gentlemen just thought to share the contents of his coffee cup with the front of my new cashmere sweater." She glared at McGee, and he flushed, dropping his to his shoes.

"DiNozzo, go get Kayla a shirt, Kate, you make the introductions." Came Gibbs's authoritive voice as he and Kate Todd entered the Bullpen. Tony nodded quickly and exited the small room for the locker room. Kate came over and smiled at Kayla and Jarret, giving McGee a slight scowl.

"McGee! What¡¦s wrong with you! Did you loose your sight over your holiday break or something? No pun intended, Jarrett." Kate demanded, making McGee flush even brighter. Jarrett rolled his eyes as the last part of the sentence, that having been the second time it had been said to him.

Kayla, now feeling bad for making one of her obvious co-workers, so guilty, gave him her most dazzling smile and held out her hand, more a peace offering than a introduction.

"Hi, its nice to meet you. My name is Kayla McCleaven and this here is my brother, Jarret."

"I-Its nice to meet the-the both of you. My names Timothy McGee, but everyone calls me McGee. I'm really sorry bout what happened." McGee apologized, feeling bad for hurting her, seeing her skin already turning a bright red from the burning liquid.

Kayla gave a tsking sound just as Tony returned with a pullover hoodie. Kayla thanked him as she pulled it on over her white/ brown tanktop. "Its no problem. Mistakes happen." Kayla gave him a reassuring pat on the cheek and walked over to her seat behind her desk.

McGee smiled and went to follow suite, but tripped over something and landed flat on his face. He gave a groan as he looked towards the source of his fall. Seeing that it was a checkered black and red converse, his eyes widened as he looked up at his attacker.

Jarret gave a wicked grin, feeling the mans gaze on him. And then his features turned serious as he frowned down at where he suspected the fallen man lay. "My sister may have forgiven you, but I don't forgive quite so easily. Don't mess with my sister McGee." And with that, Jarret stepped onto the mans back and walked over him in the direction of his desk. _Pretty mean for someone who just had a minor breakdown_, he thought.

McGee grunted at the weight. _Oh God! What have I done!_

**TBC**

It's so awful of what happened to Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter, so Sexc suggested I throw him in there, which I did. R&R, cause that's my drug, and that's what keeps me goin'. **(wink)**


	3. Orgasms, Jealousy, and Hobos! Oh my!

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is a re-write, so it's not like the first one I had, which I was stupid enough to delete. I cried so hard. Sexc felt bad for thinking I wasn't until she heard me, lol. So, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, but there's school to think about! Hee! Enjoy!

_hernajz _- god damn

_zpropadeně _- dammit

_Do prdele ze _- Fuck off

_Čas až k navrhnout člen určitý dobrý výstřel _- It's time to bring in the big guns

**Chapter 3: **Orgasms, Jealousy, and Hobos! Oh my!

He walked rather slowly, whether it was from the rain or his tiredness. He didn't know. Jarrett sighed, pulling Toby back from whatever he attempted to run after. The dog gave a soft whine, but returned to his duties, but Jarrett knew that Toby couldn't help but want to just explore this new place further. He entered the hotel Kayla and he were staying in, and with some difficulty, managed to find their room. He was worried that maybe Toby led him to the wrong door, but when he knocked and was answered, wished he was.

"Where the hell have you been, dammit! Oh, wait. Don't answer that, I already know where. But you could've called!" Kayla shouted, and Jarrett winced, grinning sheepishly as he let Toby off the harness and made his way blindly into the room. He ignored Kayla's protests, and lay back, despite the sogginess that was threaded in his jacket.

"I got us the job." He could just see Kayla's face lighting up. He heard the sound of a chair falling before his sister began whooping, probably hopping up and down, startling Toby, who began to bark immediately, reflecting her joy. He laughed, then sneezed. Kayla immediately stopped jumping to look at him. Tsking, she clapped her hand.

"Up, and get into the shower before you catch your death." She took the hand that Jarrett held up and hauled her brother to his feet, leading him towards the bathroom. Once there, she proceeded to help him remove his clothing, and into the shower, setting the temperature so the young man wouldn't burn himself. She sauntered over to the toilet, putting the lid down, and took her seat, staying close just in case Jarrett slipped.

"What shift did you get us?" She asked over the sound of rushing water. This was a skip in the beat of the water that should've hit the shower floor, before she finally heard it again. He was washing his hair, most likely.

"You did get nightshift, right?" She asked cautiously. Jarrett made a noncommittal but decidedly unencouraging noise in his throat. He leaned into the side of the tile wall, enjoying the feel of the water as it cascaded down his chest and shoulders, cradling in his navel, before continuing its descent downwards. He titled his head back so his neck was bare to the spray, and made a low mumbling noise at the gentle caresses of the water against his neck, ever so gracefully dancing lower until it came to the end of his neck, hiding in the hollow between his collar bones, coaxing the heat back to his limbs, recuperating temperature back to normal, instead of the cold numbness that he had endured from the rain.

"I made sure that he had... flexible hours." He finally replied, struggling as he bent his head again so the water would cleanse some of the suds from his hair, but not all of it. Kayla would have to help him with that. His sister smiled, watching as Toby nudged open the bathroom door and meandered in, laying down at her feet. She placed one against his fur and stroked through it, watching as he gave into the feeling and rolled onto his side, his eyes shut in content.

"Good." Was all she said. When Jarrett claimed he was done, she stood and shooed Toby out, before helping her brother out. She patted him down, absorbing the droplets of water that had begun to cool out of its normal environment. She stood atop the toilet in order to reach his hair, and managing to get most of the suds out. He wrapped the towel around his hips, letting it hang, before he made his way out of the bathroom and towards his bed, keeping one hand on the wall as he did so. Kayla watched him as he sat down, then went to fetch his evening clothing: a pair of boxers and sweat pants. She helped him slide into those, and watched as he, exhausted, throw himself back onto the bed, Toby eagerly joining him, turning a lap, before settling between the blind man's leg with his head on his master's thigh. Kayla sat on her own bed; her legs stretched out, and picked up her romance book. Pausing, she looked over to her brother. His lush mouth was hanging open a little as he sat, staring up at the ceiling in wide-eyed consternation. The tip of his tongue curled out with hypnotic sinuousness to lick his lips, leaving them entrancingly glossy in the lamplight of the hotel. As wrong as it looked (she and her dirty mind), it was his way of thinking. In a quiet environment. Not like the bullpen, where people chattered constantly. But here, or somewhere isolated. It was relaxing to see him like this. She didn't have to worry. She evaded her eyes, and picked up on her page she left off at.

**Following Day**

"I'm not wearing a _hernajz _sweater!" Jarrett yelled, causing Kayla to wince.

"Ssh! I bet the whole god damn hotel can hear you! Jeez! Get over it!" She thrust the sweater in his arms for him to hold while she got out his black jeans, then helped him into the sweater with some resistance. Toby was laying on the bed, watching as Kayla scrambled around to get everything in order. His head jerked up at Jarrett's hiss of pain, and Kayla's head whirled around.

"You okay?" She asked, concern heavy in her voice. Jarrett nodded, waving her off. She narrowed her eyes. His hand was clutching at his bad leg, and it hurt Kayla to see him like that. They left food for Tony, and as they left, Kayla asked if Jarrett would need his cane. He paused, and fetched it, before joining her again. The duo had decided to walk, since the distance between the hotel and the NCIS building weren't that far. It was only when they got to the front doors did Kayla take off. Jarrett walked into the building, sweat raining off of his body, drenching his white polo sweater. He turned his head in the direction of Kayla and frowned, he couldn't hear the clicking of her heels. Where had she gone?

"Kayla?" He called out. When he didn't get a reply he began to get paranoid. Aggravated.

"Kayla McCleaven! Answer me right this minute or else you're going to get it young lady!" His chest began to constrict when yet again there was no reply. Where the hell was she?

A Scream rippled out from where the NCIS building had a slight alleyway where the building and parking lot were laid out side by side. Jarrett bolted in the direction of the feminine scream. His sister's scream. _Kayla's _scream.

"Let go ye bloody pervert! Give it back! Ye stupid fool! Let it go!" Kayla cried as the man proceeded to yank at her purse, her accent thick. "Go get your fucking own shit! Get you own job!"

"Let go of her!" Jarrett ordered, his gun pointed in the direction of where he'd heard the male voice.

Kayla looked at her brother and groaned. This was _not _the time for Jarrett to go all macho on her. Acting as if she couldn't look after herself. Kayla gave one last tug of her purse and kicked the bum in the butt, sending him reeling farther into the alley. "Get your own purse and if you wanted some money all you had to do was ask!"

Jarrett's unseeing eyes flew to where he heard his sister's soft, faintly accented voice. What was she talking about? "Uh Kayla? What exactly is going on here?" He flicked the safety back onto his gun and then began to scratch his head confusedly with it.

Kayla ignored her brother, her complete attention on the man that had tried to steal her purse. She walked over to where she had kicked him and found him cowering in the corner, tears streaking down his dirty face. Kayla wasn't shocked to see that he had to be only a few years older than herself. 25 at the most. "Hey," She said soothingly, her hand reaching out slowly to the young man. He looked up at her, his blue eyes sad and his cheeks blotchy from his tears. 

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I just got evicted from my home. And I just got fired last week from my job at the police station. I know that I was wrong but I needed the money so that I could go and rent out an apartment until I got a new job. I really am sorry ma'am!" He choked out, a new onslaught of tears gushing from his beautiful blue eyes.

Kayla couldn't stand seeing this young man that somehow reminded her of her brother when he let his guard down, in pain. She wrapped her arms gently around him and began to rock him, murmuring soft Gaelic words from her childhood in his ear. The man sobbed into her shoulder, his strong arms wrapping around Kayla's tiny waist and soaking in her comfort. "Shhh, it's okay, it's all going to be just fine. I'm gonna help you." Kayla leaned back a fraction from the man and gently wiped away a stray strand of hair from his forehead away. She tenderly pressed a soft kiss to his temple before beginning the rocking rhythm once again.

Jarrett, knowing that his prescience had been totally forgotten, sat down on a crate and listened curiously to the scene that was being played out in front of him. _Now what is Kayla up to? She better not be picking up another damned stray or I'll be all over her ass like Gibbs is to T—Ungg!  
_  
"What's your name sweetie?" Kayla asked cutely.

The man blushed at her soft spoken words. _This had to be heaven! Getting fired and evicted was sooo worth it! _"Uh-uh I-It's Jamie. Jamie Brown." 

Kayla smiled winningly at him. She held out her hand and helped to pull him to his feet as she introduced herself. "It's very nice to meet you Jamie, my name is Kayla and that bump on a log over there is my brother Jarrett. Beware though, he bites."

Jamie laughed at this, but seeing that Kayla's expression was serious, he coughed nervously. "Are-are you serious?"

"Do I look anything but, sweetheart? Now enough about that cranky little boy, now's the time that I help you." Kayla smiled both at the sputtering Jarret who had turned a deep red at the lightly placed insult and also smiling at the young man in front of him. If she didn't already have a crush on a certain _someone _she would totally dig this handsome stranger. He had sandy blond, unruly hair, and a nice and broadly muscular structure. Kayla whistled inwardly. If Jarrett could see this young man, he'd most likely have wet dream about him. Kayla giggled before pulling out her wallet and cell phone, now turning serious.

"You really don't have to help me miss, I-" Jamie began but was cut off by a, "Shhh" from Kayla as she clicked a speed dial on her phone.

"Mathew? How are you? Ya, how'd you know? No, no we're both doing well but thank you for asking. Umm no not that, I was actually calling to ask for a favor? Oh my god, you're so sweet! Stop it, your making me blush!" Kayla laughed lightly into the phone as she flirted with the man on the other end, causing both Jamie and Jarrett's hair to stand on end protectively. Kayla on the other hand continued her light conversation joyfully. "So you know how you said that you owed me that favor? Ya, that one for getting you that magazine that you wanted? Well I would be sooo happy if you could repay it right now." Kayla listened into the phone for a few seconds and then laughed softly. "No, no. I was wondering if there were anymore interview spaces left for becoming an officer for NCIS. That's what I thought. Could you make one exception for me please?" Kayla stretched the word, 'please,' out like she was a little kid begging for an extra cookie. She let out a cry of joy a few seconds later and kissed the speaker part of her phone. "Oh my god! I love you sooo much! Thank you sooo much! We'll be right there. Talk to you soon hun!" Kayla hung up her phone and turned to the two amused looking men. She ran over to Jamie and smiled brightly up at him. "You have an interview for a position as an officer In a little over an hour. If we hurry, we can get you cleaned up and ready for this interview in no time!"

Jamie felt a sting of tears form behind his closed lids at Kayla's generosity. What had he ever done that would have made her want to help him so much? He couldn't imagine anything. He finally managed to choke out a, "Thank you." 

Kayla waved it off kindly. Patting his cheek she said soothingly, "You deserve it honey. Now lets get to it!" She cried out happily, clapping her hands together before grabbing both Jarrett's and Jamie's hands and leading them in the direction of the NCIS main doors. Jarrett dug his heels into the ground, refusing to be pushed around by his younger sister when she was in one of her bossy moments. Kayla didn't even stop. Letting out a shrill whistle she stated, "Come on Jarrett, I ain't holding the elevator for you!"

Jarrett let out a string of mumbled oaths as he snapped out his cane and trudged after his sister and her friend the, 'Bum named Jamie.'

Kayla stopped at the main door and waited for her brother. "Hurry along you slow turtle!" She cried out to him, her order coming out soft and quite but Jarrett still picked up on it.

Jarrett let out a scowl at his sister as he neared her. "Hello? Blind, remember?_Zpropadeně._" 

Kayla patted his cheek before pushing him in the direction of the revolving door. Jarrett looked back at her, hurt written all over his face. "You not coming?" He pouted and Kayla had to smile at the cute face he made. She had to admit, her brother, standing there in the heat, sweat making his tight sweater stick to him, and his lower lip protruding as he pouted fetchingly, was hot.

"Tony's right there, I can see that he's looking at you." As if to prove her point, she waved Tony over and he all but bound across the pavement.

"Hey guys! Wow! Jarrett…_Nice _top. Very you." Tony smirked as his wicked eyes greedily took in the man in front of him. _Damn! Have to make sure that he always wears sweaters in this heat!  
_  
Jarrett whacked the guy in the arm. "_Do prdele ze_, it's damn hot out here. Just get me inside."

Tony wasn't even the least bit perturbed at Jarrett's demanding manner. He actually found it quite sexy. Tony looked over at Kayla and his eyes went wide at the sight of the man beside her. _Double damn!_ "Hello, the names Tony. And you are?"

Jamie shook Tony's hand, confused slightly? Was this man giving him a flirtatious look? He had to admit that he as attractive but Jamie just didn't swing that way. He shook the man's hand though, self-conscious of how he looked. "Jamie, Jamie Brown. It's nice to meet you."

Tony had an un-natural ability to tell if someone was gay and he immediately knew that this man wasn't. _Too bad_… "Well we'll just head on up, you know to the bullpen. See ya later Kayla. Nice meeting you Jamie." And then they were gone.

"Let's go." Kayla said taking off in the direction. She took Jamie back to the hotel room and within 45 minutes, Jamie was washed, shaved and dressed in some of Jarrett's older clothes that were to big for him. Kayla gave a nod of approval at the work that she had done. _Still got it_. Kayla remembered all the time that she had taken to study the arts of becoming a beautician and was satisfied that she was still as good as ever. And Jamie looked _Hot_!

"You'll do," Was all that she said before rushing him out and into her rental car once more. Jarret and her still hadn't picked out a car yet and so had had to rent one for the time being. They made it back to the office just in time for Jamie's interview. Kayla wished him good luck and just before he walked into the room for his interview she shoved a wad of cash in his hand and then a hotel key.

"Kayla I-" Jamie began speechless at the amount of money that had been placed in his hands. It had to be over 7 thousand! That was a lot of money for one little girl to be carrying around with her!

Kayla just shook her head. "This should help you pick out a new apartment and you can stay in the hotel for the rest of the month. Then you're on your own. I really do hope that you get the job and good luck!" Kayla gave him a kiss on the cheek and then was gone.

Jamie just stared after her. His angel. "Take care, Kayla. And thank you," He whispered before bracing himself and walking into the interview room.

**The Bullpen**

Jarrett lounged in his chair, waiting impatiently for his sister to hurry up and get there. He didn't like that she had went off along with the man that had tried to mug her. And to help him! Jarrett flung his pencil across the room in his annoyance. He turned his head sharply at the sound of a cry. 

Tony let out a yelp as something sharp struck him hard in the ass. He looked back behind him and whimpered as he saw the sharp mechanical pencil sticking out of his butt. "JARRETT!" He yelled as he began to hop around from one foot to the other. "Owe owe owe owe owieeeeee!"

"DiNozzo! What's with all of the screaming!" Gibbs demanded, making his entrance into the bullpen, Kate nowhere to be seen. Gibbs took in the gaping Jarrett to the bouncing Tony with the object protruding from his ass to grasp some understanding of what exactly was going on. Gibbs walked quickly over to his lover and growled harshly, "Shut up and be still Tony," Before yanking the pencil from his butt. Tony let out a howl of pain. 

Tony swatted at Gibbs before grabbing at his bottom and biting back the sobs that threatened. Gibbs's eyes widened at this. Tony, about to cry? He gave an almost silent snarl. No one hurt his DiNozzo. Gibbs turned to Jarrett, whose jaw was still gaping open. Gibbs snapped at the man. "I don't like the prospect of members of my team being put into harm just because you're in a testy mood."

Jarrett stiffened at his 'bosses' harsh words. 'Testy' mood? He bit back the sharp retort that was on the tip of his tongue. Swallowing back his remark, he stated calmly, "My apologies to the both of you. I shouldn't have thrown that pencil. If it would have been a school yard I would have got sent to the wall for the rest of my recess."

Gibbs glared at Jarrett. "Are you normally lippy with all your CO's Mr. McCleaven?"

Jarrett shook his head negatively. "I was making a metaphor sir, that was all. No offense intended."

"You're forgiven," Tony said, rubbing his posture and heading in the direction of the elevator. "I'm going to take a visit to Ducky if that's ok with you boss."

Gibbs only nodded, still glaring at the blind man. He had so much more to say to the sassy young man but at that moment he was cut of by a delicate cough. He looked over to the entrance of the bullpen to see Kayla McCleaven walking over to where she sat. She coughed again, this time with a little more force, her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth. "Miss. McCleaven, is there a reason that you're late for work today?"

Kayla looked quickly up at him and smiled tiredly. "Just got in late I guess." She looked over to Jarrett's imploring gaze. He had taken off his sun glasses and his unseeing eyes seemed dark. _Stressed_… Kayla narrowed her eyes slightly at that thought. This Gibbs guy was stressing her brother out. She did not need him having heart failure in the middle of his job. "Jerr? You okay? You're looking a bit stressed? You gonna be ok or do you wanna take a walk?" Kayla gave Gibbs such a quick look of disgust that he wasn't even sure that her expression had changed.

Jarrett's features softened, feeling guilty that he had made his sister worry about him. He shook his head, knowing that Kayla would see the slight gesture. "I'm fine Kay-Kay. Never mind me."

Kayla smiled at her brother. "'Kay."

Gibbs knew that there was no point in pursuing the matter that had been his main priority only moments ago. Sighing, he massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment before issuing out the orders. "Jarrett, I need you go get the results from Abby. Kayla, you get the paperwork."

Kayla sighed as she got to her work at hand. _Fuck_.

Jarrett groaned as he got up from his seat, his leg protesting. He froze for a moment, then not hearing anyone comment on his slight noise, he proceeded towards Abby and the lab. _Yah! Here I come Abbs_!

McGee walked into the bullpen, sweating like a pig and gasping for air like a guppy out of water. Who the hell was cruel enough to force young men to wear ties and full suits in this damn heat! He sat down in his chair and sighed. He got a murmured greeting from Jarrett who was hard at work listening to tapes of interrogations on possible suspects. The geek still wondered how the blind man was able to do that. McGee closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of his chair. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft, feminine moan from the other side of the bullpen. His eyes flew open and he looked over to the source of the noise. His eyes nearly bulged from his head. _Fucking ace_!

"Ahh…" Kayla moaned once more, sitting on the floor in front of her desk, straddle position, fanning herself with a folder of paper work. "Oh yesss…" The word 'yes' was hissed seductively from her lush pink lips. 

McGee nearly climaxed right then and there. _Holy hell_! He looked down at the innocent Kayla who looked right at that moment, anything but. She looked as if she had just reached her climax and was now coming back down from the euphoria, her face flushed and her cheeks rosy. _Damn_. At that moment McGee knew then and there that Kayla was a woman meant to please, weather she knew it or not. Dammit she was a living fantasy.

Kayla's eyes flashed open and she smiled at McGee. "The heat is scorching today is it not Timothy?"

McGee gulped before speaking. "Uh-uh yes I-it sure, sure is." McGee cursed himself for his childish stutter. Little did he know, it was one of the things that Kayla found most appealing about him. Even…Charming.

Kayla just smiled at him. Jarrett smiled to himself as he pretended to be listening to the tape recorder in his hands. So his little sister liked to flirt with Geeks huh? Well, he'd just have to do something about that. He grinned wickedly at the thought before leaning his head back once more to enjoy the tape of his sister's and his own singing that he had switched a while back with the actual interrogation tape. Jarrett already knew who the suspect was that had killed the marine, and all he had to do was wait for Gibbs to get back from Sheppard's office to educate him.

**Interrogation**

Jarrett paced the crampingly small room with an intimidating strut to it, his dark sunglasses shading his eyes so that their suspect wouldn't know he was blind as he pretended to read the folder. After he had been caught listening to Kayla and himself sing, Gibbs had made him listen to the other tapes again. And discovered something. It was brief, and hard to hear, but he heard it. _Isaak_. Jonathan Ash and Isaak Nirveda. Tony sat across from their suspect, his eyes staring into his. Jonathan fidgeted. Everything was getting to him. The lack of drug in his system, the two stoic agents, the small room... It was Jarrett who began the questioning.

"Do you know a man by the name of Isaak Niverda?" He winced at having to be the one that made the man jump.

"No!" Jonathan snapped, and even though he couldn't see it, Jarrett heard the sneer in the voice. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Nervous? Or are you coming down from your high?" He said with that all too cocky voice, and Jonathan glared.

"No." He hissed, and Jarrett rotated again so he was behind Tony's chair, and leaned against the one way glass. This was going to be a looooong interrogation. They kept at it for the better half of an hour, trying and trying to rip more information out of the junkie, but they continuously failed. Jarrett as fed up.

"Well, we tried to play it cool, tried not to get dirty, but now, we have to." He said, patting the desk and walking out, a confused Tony on his heels. When he exited the room, he was met by an angry looking Jethro Gibbs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice demanding authority. Jarrett grinned, turning his head in the direction of his sister.

"_Čas až k navrhnout člen určitý dobrý výstřel."_ He said, and ignored the looks from his confused co-workers.

Jonathan's fingers fiddled wildly, his heart racing. His eyes darted up as one of the agents from before entered the room, then a female one. He snorted. _As if they bring in a girl. If I didn't spill anything last time, this time ain't different._ How wrong he was. Kayla and Jonathan stared at one another, before she turned to her brother.

"A bit hot, don't you think?" She asked, and Jarrett nodded in agreement. Jonathan's jaw dropped as the female agent removed her shirt, revealing a white tank top that hung low on her breasts, showing off a large tattoo of a heart, pierced by an arrow, a ribbon wrapped in front of it with the word '**Jarrett**' on it. The other male agent had taken his off too, but to reveal a different one that only showed the top of his neck, right below the middle where the collar bone ended, and a similar heart was there, yet the words were '**Kayla**'. The female agent smiled pleasantly at Jonathan, who was staring wide-eyed and drooling forming at the side of his mouth.

On the other side of the glass, Tony had pressed himself up against the window, a string of saliva threatening to break loose, his nose scrunched as he stared, mesmerized. Kate rolled her eyes, turning to her boss.

"You're not going to let him do that, are you?" Gibbs snorted, and brought his head to the back of Tony's head, giving it a good whack, which made Tony jerk into the window and let out a pained mewl. No one saw McGee's jealous look.

By now, they had Jonathan singing like a bird. Jarrett had begun to pace again, and Jonathan became more nervous. Kayla watched as Jarrett pressed the question, each time creating more of a tension on the junkie. Kayla swallowed hard, sweat forming on her forehead. Something wasn't right. _This is going to get dangerous._ And it did. It was sudden and sufficient, because when it happened, it caught Jarrett off guard.

**A/N: **And that's the first big Cliff hanger! Now, I think the interrogation part was longer, but I can't remember. And Sexc played a great deal in writing this chapter. In the next, we get a little insight on her past. (gasps of suspense) Yeah, so, keep on reviewin' and we'll keep on writin'.


	4. Crash and Burn, Kaywa

**Author's Note: **And we pick up from the evil cliff hanger! And the italics in this chapter are flashbacks, so be warned.

**Chapter 4:**

Jarrett let out a hiss of pain as Ducky attended to his cut on his eyebrow line, dabbing at it softly.

"Easy, doc. That stuff stings." He couldn't help but whine. Tony grinned and he came up behind the blind man.

"And I thought I complained a lot." He muttered, making Jarrett frown. Jonathan had freaked out, finally feeling the pressure of being closed in. Jarrett had been in the middle of a question when the junkie lashed out, sending a bone crushing punch to his eye, making him jerking backwards. Kayla had frozen up, her eyes wide, her hands shaking. As Jonathan took advantage of the situation, Jarrett tried to bring his sister out of her mind daze.

_"Kayla! A hand, please? It'd be--" He was cut off as Jonathan's hand crushed his mouth. Kayla lapsed into a state of mind, her eyes wide and sweat running down her face. In her minds eye, it was her instead of Jarrett, and _him_ instead of Jonathan. It felt real. She could smell, see, hear, taste everything. The exact same thing she had endured when it first happened. It barely registered to her when Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee came in, guns held. Jonathan had his hand wrapped around Jarrett's throat, his eyes wide in a manic state. There was a gun shot, then everything stilled. No one moved or spoke. Jarrett broke the silence. His hands slammed down hard on the cedar desk, his unseeing eyes bearing into Kayla's._

_"I called for you... Why didn't you help me?" His voice was full of acid as he said this, before he turned and walked off, Tony on his heels, ordered by Gibbs._

"I can't believe she did that, though. I mean, she knows I'm blind... I was helpless." He whispered, his invisible gaze aimed at his hands. Neither Tony nor Ducky had anything to stay to the blind man.

Kayla broke through the doors of the NCIS building, tearing off in the direction of the main road. Stopping at the side walk, she looked from left to right, seeing if any cars were coming, and then sprinted across the road, heading for a destination unknown. Just any where away from the pain of shame. She felt horrible for doing that to Jarrett. She had to be the worst sister ever. He was Blind, for Christ's sakes! She should have been able to help him. But she couldn't. All because thoughts of _him_ came rushing back to her, blinding her with pain and excruciating shame. She nearly avoided getting hit by a passing car, and frowned, her eyes narrowing. How dare she do that to her very own brother? He'd been there for her when he needed him most.

_She felt familiar, warm hands on her cheek, bringing her back to the present, and causing her to startle. Her arms flung around in a dazed throe, her eyes wide with terror. No! She wouldn't go back there! She rather die than face that! She struggled to get out, and now that she did, she was about to go right back in._

_"Kayla! Kayla, calm down! It's me! Kayla!"_

"Kayla?" Wide blue-grey eyes sprung up and looked around wildly, only to find that the familiar voice was right in front of her. He was tall, lithe, with crazy dull green spiked, unruly hair and if Jarrett hadn't made her watch _Andromeda_, she would've never come to the conclusion that he resembled Harper a bit. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a shirt with a doll on it that said '_You left me like a broken doll_' and to prove that point, the doll has a crack on his head. Kayla desperately wanted to say '_Give me that shirt_', but decided against it.

"Hey, Marc." She said instead. She walked into his suddenly open arms of an offered hug and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G'da see ya, Kay." He said, pulling back and holding her at an arms length away, looking her over.

"You look good, mate." His Australian brogue washed over her and she knew it was really Marc McCreaux.

"You too."

_She didn't know how she got there, but she was. It smelled of antiseptic, and the rooms were sterilized in white. She looked around, her eyes catching onto the IV in her arm, and she let out a terrified shriek. She jerked away from it, tearing it from her arm and feeling the rip of flesh and vein in the process. The nurse had come in, coaxing her to calm down, but she wasn't listening. She screamed, uncertainty making her heart beat so hard it hurt. She was aware of people holding her back, and her throat burning with the strain of her screams, and a familiar voice soothing her but nothing registered. She only saw his face._

She didn't know how she got there, but she was. One hour they'd been talking about everything, catching up and having a grand old time that had actually cheered her up a bit, and now they were in a bar, dancing as happily as could be, laughing and giggling on somewhat of a drunk level. They swayed in time to Faith Evan's _True Love_, and when it was over, Kayla laughed aloud.

"I'm gunna take a break." A girl had sauntered over and tapped Marc on the shoulder. The Australian turned around with a smile and answered Kayla's confused look.

"I know her." And she nodded, before walking off to the bar, turning around as Marc and the girl began to dance to Toby Keith. She ordered a Scotch and settled herself on a nearby stool. She hadn't even gotten through her second drink when the Bar Tender approached her.

"That man over there," He pointed out a man with scruffy hair and a thin mustache, "bought you a drink." He slid over the Bourbon Vodka, and Kayla gave a smile, but shook her head. "No thank you," and that was it. It wasn't till an hour later did she begin to feel like she was loosing it. Her world swayed in front of her.

_They had let her sleep in her own bed now, IV and needle free. A familiar voice would wake her every hour to ask her the same questions, and she retaliated with the same answers. Every time he'd leave, she felt alone, and she hated to close her eyes, because she would keep seeing him. Hear his laugh, taste his sweat, see his joy, feel his touch. Sometimes she would wake screaming and that familiar voice would sometimes calm her, others would be a long and troubled trait. She hated closing her eyes..._

Blue-grey eyes focused open, and she struggled with her surroundings. The bed was as hard as a cot, and the blinds were torn. The room was tacky and filled with almost nothing. She sat up, rather groggily, her head throbbing.

_They landed hard on the bed, a giggle sprouting from her throat as their hands surfed along each others body, feeling and touching with eager greed. Lust filled their bodies and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Lips pressed together in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and mimicking sex as hands blindly ripped off clothing. Teeth clashing and saliva exchanged, they rolled into the other._

Blinking against the little sunlight peeking through, she glanced down at the blanket that hid her sore body, and thrust it away. Her hips were bruised yellow and blue, and cousins green and black were highlighting around those. Little bite marks and outlines tainted her torso, and her stomach was lined with love bites.

_Bare flesh rubbed against the other, and his tongue glided down along the line of her stomach, down to her groin, and she moaned as she arched into the attention it received. Her hands flew through his hair, straggling it, and let out a sharp yelp at the sudden pressure on her hips from the man's hands._

Suddenly, all the things that had happened rushed back to her in a frenzy, and she couldn't hold back the urge to vomit. It spewed over the floor in front of her, splattering against her feet somewhat, but mostly getting the carpet. Her stomach churned at the thought of what had happened, and before she could think anymore, she had dressed and left the room. Who ever had done that had left her in a hotel room, too. How humiliating. Her day didn't get any better when it started raining. And she had to walk back, too. Fucking b-e-a-utiful. Isn't that just wonderful. But the time she reached home, it was noon. And she had woken up at 6. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She was greeted by a more than angry Jarrett. It was as though he could smell her. Their eyes met, even though Jarrett couldn't see, but it was as if he knew it was her.

"_Bůh zpropadeně, _Kayla_, kde člen určitý do prdele mít tebe been? Do prdele, proč didn't tebe čerpat!_" He always spoke Czech when he was pissed. This was one of those times. She sneered at him.

"I was with Marc." She said, her voice exuding sarcasm. Jarrett shut up.

"You saw Marcie?" He asked, this time softly. She nodded, before correcting herself.

"Yeah. He looked a bit skinny, but it was Marc." She said quietly, and Jarrett's face seemed to grow a grin.

"We should go ride sometime." She silently agreed. Jarrett led her inside, but unfortunately it was into a wall. His hands flew up to cover his mouth, dull blue eyes wide.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" He said, and Kayla opened her eyes from ignoring the pain.

"Whatever." They still had their job to go to later that night.

That night at said job, Kayla noticed that Jarrett had developed purple markings under his eyes, and felt guilt. He was tired, and she bet anything he was up the whole night crying, along in that hotel room, worrying himself three weeks to Sunday. Poor guy. But oddly, she almost didn't feel sorry for him, even though it was her fault.

_She had become isolated in her own world, barely registering what was going on around her. It was like she was on auto pilot, letting life go by her in a blur. She would think to herself that the familiar voice had gone through something similar, yet he was so strong despite the fact. And she was weak and sobbed. It made her sick. She couldn't even shut her eyes..._

Kayla woke from a deep sleep, bolting from her bed and reaching for her piece that she kept underneath her pillow. She looked around the small space that was her bedroom. Beads of sweat traced down from her forehead in an uneven path and dropped into her wild eyes, causing her to blink several times, trying unsuccessfully to rid herself from the pain of the salty liquid. She heard no noise and cursed explicitly to herself, her eyes returning to there normal deep gray-blue.

"Get a clue you damned fool, there's no one here. It's just you and Jarrett, you know, your blind brother." Kayla walked over to her dresser draw and pulled out her bottle of scotch from Scotland. Jarrett didn't know that she had it but she never really drank anymore. Only when she was stressed. Dammit all. She was fucking stressed enough. She couldn't take all of these nightmares anymore. The moment she closed her eyes, it all appeared to her once again. Everything that had happened that night. And then it was like a sequel when she would dream of the months that followed after that night, and what had happened to her. Taking a gulp from the fiery liquid she winced as it burned a trail down her throat. Taking two more swigs from the bottle she gasped and placed it back in her drawer. She felt dizzy but more calm, more in control of her jumbled nerves. She sank down onto her bed and breathed deeply. Tears streaked down her face and she couldn't keep it all inside anymore. She knew what she had to do. And she knew that it could ruin everything for her and Jarret. But she couldn't lie anymore. She had to come out with it. She could live a lie no longer. With that resolve firmly in place, she left her bedroom on silent feet and padded into the living room, seating herself on the couch and pulling her legs up underneath her so that she could get comfortable. Kayla just sat there, caught up in her thoughts and rambling emotions that just kept on mixing and tangling themselves up into an impossible knot, right at the core of her heart.

"Kaywa?" Kayla's head shot up at the childish nickname.

"Jarrett! What are you doing up?" She suddenly felt guilty and a pang course through her. Jarrett walked towards the sound of his younger sister's voice. He had one hand rubbing the sleep from his eye like a little kid and the other feeling around him to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. He bumped into a chair and a table before reaching her. Kayla just stared at him, in awe of what was going on. He sunk onto the couch tiredly and curled up, his head resting in Kayla's small lap.

"Jarrett? Why are you awake?" She asked once again, her hand automatically going to her brothers messy mat of hair, smoothing it our gently. Jarrett mumbled something sleepily that she couldn't quite understand.

"What?"

"'Woke up 'cause I heard crying. Wanted to make sure you were alright." Within moments Kayla heard soft snoring, signaling that her brother was once again sleeping soundly. Tears clogged Kayla's vision and in a flash she remembered this morning, waking up in that hotel bed, clothing torn from her body, and angry marks marring her body, mainly her thighs. She winced as she felt Jarrett's arms snake around her waist, hugging her tightly and putting force on a large bruise she had on her hip. She didn't move though. Jarrett was tired and she was all ready ashamed for waking him up once. The purple smudges under his eyes proved his fatigue. It still hadn't gone away. She allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. Knowing that all the happiness that she and her brother had found here in Washington could very well end tomorrow. And she found herself thinking about the team. Tony and Gibbs flashed before her eyes and she smiled at the image in her head of Tony saying something stupid and then wincing at the hard contact at the back of his head as Gibbs's hand swatted automatically. Abby and Kate, both great people, with the most amazing hearts. Ducky. What could she say, he said it all for her! She would miss they're long conversations if this all went down wrongly. And McGee. A fresh onslaught of tears fell from her eyes to cascade in a shimmering river from her face to waterfall onto her brother's smooth hair. She was _really_ going to miss him. She remembered the day that they had both met and had to choke back a sob at the happy memory. It was times like these that Kayla McCleaven wished that things could be differently in her life. It was times like these that she wished Rick had finished the job that he had started out to do that fateful night. When she had lost everything. Gathering her thoughts, she came to a decision.

_She only spoke with the familiar voice's dog rather than her psychologist, and the best part was, the dog was better than the psychologist because it didn't understand a word she said. But she began to feel like she was going crazy. It was that night when she tried to finish it, everything. Herself, her horrible life, that she and the familiar voice shared a stronger bond than ever. The familiar voice caught her. They talked, and the familiar voice confessed how he too wanted to end everything when the suspect had gotten him and played him like a broken doll, but how he had a reason to go on, and wasn't ready to give in to the fact that moping was the best thing to do. It was to go on and continue to protect what you really care about. It was like taking chances for the things you cared about, the familiar voice claimed. And she wasn't afraid to close her eyes again._

**Bullpen**

Kayla watched everyone through the day, watching out they interacted, and silently debated when a good time to come forth was. When the gang was present. She glanced over to Kate and Jarrett, who were engaged in a heavy conversation, but she couldn't hear what about.

Kate shot a glance over at Jarrett's sister.

"She's acting weird." She finally said, and Jarrett made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Those are the times when you need your eyes to see, hun." It was a habit Jarrett had to call all the girls he knew 'hun' now, and neither Abby nor Kate declined to that preference. It was quite adorable, really.

"No, no. You can hear it in her voice, too. Now, unless you're deaf, you really don't understand your sister well enough." This made Jarrett stumble with his coffee, spilling it over his crotch. He gave hiss of pain, but nothing further. The heat spread to his bad thigh, and he shut his eyes in a wince.

"Actually, I understand my sister _very_ well, thank you very much." He said, a little under a growl, making Kate giggle at how foolish he sounded. A small noise of someone clearing their throat caught their attention, and everything seemed to focus of Kayla. The young, petite girl seemed somewhat nervous, but more frightened. Tony frowned, and Gibbs sat stoic, his eyes never leaving his work, but that didn't mean he didn't hear the young woman. McGee had stopped writing, even though his pencil was posed to. When Kayla spoke, the tone told Jarrett everything his sister was about to confess.

"Guys, I need to tell you something."

**TBC...**

**A/N's**: First, translations:

_Bůh zpropadeně, Kayla, kde člen určitý do prdele mít tebe been? Do prdele , proč didn't tebe čerpat!_ - God dammit, Kayla, where the fuck have you been? Fuck, why didn't you call!

Another Cliffie! And omg! We finally got it done! WHOOO! ((parties with Sexc before kissing her)) Fweee! We got sit done. ((dances the Squee Dance)) Yeah, enough celebrating lol. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of it, I've been lazy, and omg guys, get this: I got a detention for being Bisexual. Our school is so homophobic, is sad. Who agrees with me? Yeah. Yeah, so, the reason for all the angst is because right now, Jarrett is like the Resident Puppy Slut, getting all the attention. So, some mystery to Kayla thrown in their and the perfect crime! Eh? Eh? Who agrees with me? I'm starting to sound like Sexc now, eh? lol sorry. Feedback would be lovely, my little reviewers! And who knows? We may even post a new chapter early!


End file.
